parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 3
Here is part three of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(the early morning catches a railroad line, as Archie, an Australian Queensland Railroad PB15 4-6-0 tender engine, built in 1924, as one of the 1924 Walschaerts, carrying the number one of his cab sides, and coupled to his crimson and cream colored coach, his blue and grey coach, his orange Gresley teak coach, his Southern Railway coach, and his red maroon coach, whistles. As Mrs. Rabbit and her children hop into a cage on the fourth coach and get locked up, the Super Monkey Ball Adventure monkies hop in the third coach and shut the door behind them, while Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet enter the second coach, before Chowder, Panini, and the children climb into the same coach, before an organ goes toot in the third coach. As the whole Rugrats family characters, hop into the red maroon coach, Hugo and his family hop into the back of the train until Kitty Katswell, Gloria, Dexter's Mom, Pinkie Pie, Lois Griffin, Tooty, Misty, Daphne Blake, Nicole Watterson, Petunia, Pingu's Mom, Maid Marian, and Duchess finally get aboard the first coach, only for Atomic Betty to stop and see if a present has arrived) *Atomic Betty: I wonder if my baby will ever come? *Mrs. Potato Head: What baby?! Oh, come on, why don't you just get on the train? *Atomic Betty: Oh, alright. I will... and maybe he will come! (walks onto the train and goes in alongside the other females and pulls Mrs. Potato Head on board before the girls shut the door and lock it tight) *Ripto: All aboard! All aboard! *Archie: All aboard! Let's go! Yeesss! Now I can finally get going. (hears a guard's whistle) Right away then! (gives a blast from his whistle and struggles as his wheels slip and slide when he struggles to grip the greasy tracks. He blows off a wheesh of steam and moves anxiously forward) Yahoo! (puffs out of town with his heavy load of passengers. On his way, Archie starts to make a long trip, and puts on a musical song) *Chorus: "Archie Junior's comin' down the track, Comin' down the track with a smoky stack. Hear him puffin' comin' round the hill, Archie's here to thrill every Jack and Jill. Every time his funny little whistle sounds, Everybody hurries to the circus grounds. Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack, Archie Junior's back, Archie Junior's back." Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs